Lights Over Odaiba
by Jupiter's Teardrops
Summary: As the 'old school' Digi-destined embark on their annual summer camping trip, there is a new danger to defeat, stronger then ever...and she is human.


Light Over Odaiba  
  
A/N: Hiya, this is my first fic here at FFN. Rated for later chapters. It seems that Odaiba is seedy in the daytime, imagine what it's like at night! Pairings- well, how about I let you guess? It's not as it seems....remeber, this Dakeru fan has written over ten Takari's! And this is set three years after 02, without any 02 digi-destined except for Takeru. And the enemy in this isn't a digimon, but a human...Enjoy, r&r, and stay tuned for future chapters!  
Part I  
YAMATO ISHIDA stretched and blinked against the streetlights and stars, bright in the Odaiba sky. Rolling over lazily, he glanced at his digital clock, the green letters glowing innocently from the black box. His eyes widened and he rubbed them as he read the time. "Holy SHIT." it was already 9:45 pm- he was supossed to meet his friends at 8:00 pm.   
Yamato scrambled around for his rumpled clothing, forgetting about eating anything. He slammed the door open into Takeru's room, yelling, "Up, squirt! We're late as it is!" He threw open the window. The little blond head resting on the pillow bolted up.   
"Matt! What is it? Huh?" Matt dragged him out of bed, shoved a pile of clothes into his arms, and carried him into the kitchen, slung over his shoulder. Grabbing a couple of cans of coffee, he fisted his housekey and wallet, before slipping his boots on and lacing Takeru's sneakers, and hurring the both of them out into the cooling night.  
***  
"Where IS Ishida?" Joe said irritably, slathering more bugspray onto his shoulders. "He's horribly late, and I'm starting to itch-"  
"Oh, shut up, Joe," Mimi groaned from behind her book- 'Making A Princess'. Sora tipped her hair out of her eyes and wondered, "Where can they be?"  
Mimi rolled onto her belly. "I really don't know, but if there isn't a good spot in the woods that isn't all icky and gross, I'm going to be pissed!" Sora looked at the girl next to her. "Mims, you *never* swear!"  
Mimi giggled. "Well, only when I'm upset." Sora laughed and leaned back against the umbrella. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Hey, where's Taichi?"  
"H'm, I donno, perhaps he's with Yamato, late as well," Mimi mumbled from behind her novel. Joe snorted in irritation, and glanced at the girls on the picnic blanket, looking superior.  
"It wouldn't surprise me!" The group of them all sighed and ignored the buglotion-saturated boy in their midst.  
***  
Matt sped down the street, hauling Takeru after him into the subway. He tapped his foot restlessly as the train sped underground. When it finally stopped, he flew out of the doors and up into the night. Skidding along the sidewalk, shoving aside people and holding fast to Takeru's hand, jogged into the parking lot where the other digi-destined waited for him. Sora threw him an easy wave. "Over here, Yamato!" she called lightly, and he returned her greeting as he joined the others.  
"Sorry I'm so late, my alarm didn't go off." He apologized hastily, and Sora brushed it aside. "Where's Tai?"  
Sora looked at him, a little worried. "Tai? We thought he was with you!" her eyes darkened considerably. Koushiro looked up at the two.  
"Taichi told me he was hitching a ride with Yamato," he began tentitavly. Yamato burst out agrily.  
"Why that no-good, son of a- he NEVER asked me for a ride, and I never offered one! How dare he, I'll beat him," Yamato went off viciously. Sora laid a hand on his arm.  
"Yama, where is he? Do you think he's ok?" Her worried look caught onto him.  
"I donno, Sora, I'm sure he's ok...." Matt said, knowing his excuse was lame. Odaiba could be a seedy place at night, they both knew it. Matt swallowed nervously. "Yeah, I bet he's ok. Don't worry, Sora," he drifted off. But they both worried.  
"Hey, Sora, it's ok," Matt said, as Sora fell into his arms and cried. "Tai'll be here soon, just you watch! Uh, Sora, please- you're getting my shirt all wet- oh c'mon, Sora- TAKENOUCHI FOR GOD'S SAKE GET OFF ME AND STOP CRYING!" That got Sora's attention; she fell back onto her bottom on the pavement, staring up at Yamato in fright. He helped her up, apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, Sora, I didn't mean to yell at you. But really- Tai's a big boy, he can handle himself. Right?"  
He looked around at the now-silent crowd, and felt his stomach sink.  
"Guys, right? Guys?"  
***  
"Oww!" Tai slammed into the solid brick wall of the bar. The dark woman in front of his snarled at the cowering boy before her.  
"I warned you, Yagami, that if I *ever* saw you near Yamato I'd-"  
"C'mon, I didn't mean it!"  
"Silence!" the girl barked, stepping into the light. The lone streetlamp's dirty light filtered through her hair, casting a reddish hue on the ground. "I know about you, you-you-you UNNATURAL queer-boy! You stay away from my Yamato, he's not a fag like you." She crossed her arms, daring him to speak.  
"Jun, I-"  
"I don't want to hear anything, Yagami! Just one more slip, and I'll get you. I'll kill you with my own bare hands. Keep your filthy hands off of Yamato, you hear me! I said, you hear me! Well, do you?"  
"Yes," Taichi mumbled, shaking in terror. ::Why won't this girl leave me alone?!:: he though, his heart racing. As Jun dissapeared into the shadows, he shuddered again, then slowly rose on shakey legs and headed to the subway station, to get to the place he was to meet the other digi-destined.  
***  
"Taichi!" Sora cried, flinging herself onto the dusty boy who had made his way through the park to stand beside his friends. "Hi," he said, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry for keeping you."  
Yamato's eyes flashed in anger. How *dare* he make Sora worry like that! He would show Taichi....  
"Tai, could I have a word," he called, and Taichi obliged him by walking over to him. Koushiro gave them 'a look' before scrambling into the beat-up van that Joe was manning. "Look, you bastard, Sora was crying, what the hell kept you, you had us all worried-" Yamato yelled in a hissing whisper at Taichi, who looked a little upset.   
"Were you worried, Yama?" he asked, concern and- doubt? Disbelief? And perhaps regret?-evedent in his voice and eyes.  
"Of course I was, Tai," Matt said, his voice softening, and he cupped Tai's cheek and gently brought his lips to Tai's and kissed him gently. "My god, you had me ripping my hair out. But Tai, what happened? Sora was wigging! Are you ok? You look pretty beat up."  
"Er, it's nothing, Yama!" Tai waved Matt's concerns away. "Had a tough football match, that's all."  
Matt looked at him skeptically. "Yes, that's how you got a cut lip and a bruised cheek, right? You expect me to believe that, Yagami- I mean, Taichi," he added hastily, at the hurt look on his lover's face at the coarse use of his last name. "C'mon, baby, please tell me. I wanna- no, I need to know. We all do. Why don't you tell us in the car, because Sora is bound to notice. Ok?"  
"Yes, I guess you're right," he sighed, resigned. "Jun jumped me outside my apartment and did this to me."  
"Again!?" Matt's eyes widened in disbelief and anger. Nostrils flared, his eyes narrowed into the dangerous 'Pissed enough to cause harm' look. "Who the hell does she think she is?"  
"She keeps telling me to keep my 'queer, unnatural hands' off of you." He cast his eyes to the ground, but Yamato tipped his head back up so he was looking into the eyes of his lover. However, instead of the intense hatred he expected, he saw nothing in the iris-coloured eyes except for support and love.  
"Don't worry, baby, we'll figure it out. We'll show her- you don't put your hands on me, half of the time," he grinned wickedly, slapping Tai's bottom gently. Taichi gasped a little, but smiled warmly and gratefully at his boyfriend.  
"Thank you, Yamato," and after a quick hug, the two joined the others in the van. Soon enough, they were off on their annual summer camping trip.  
***  
Cold brown eyes leered at the battered gray van as is sped down the freeway. "So, Taichi, you were stupid and didn't heed my warning," the hiss of a spurned teenage girl eminated from the sidelines. Jun stepped out of the darkness, and before stepping onto a motorbike and speeding after them, she holstered a sliver gun that shone in the filmy light.  
"You've gone one step over the line, Yagami, and now you shall pay," she giggled, and afterwards roared into the night.  
After she was gone, another set of chocolate eyes peered out of the bushes where not five minutes ago Jun had been standing. These were soon joined by a set of indigo.  
"What're we gonna do, Ken, she's off her rocker!" a slightly girlish pitched voice asked.  
"Don't worry, Dai," replied a soothing baritone. "I have a plan."  
These last words echoed around for what seemed an eternity.  
*end part I*  
A/N: Woo! I finished part One! Will Jun get her revenge on Tai? How will the camping trip go? Just who is Sora involved with, and do the others know about Tai and Yamato? And what is Ken's plan? Will he and Daisuke be able to help the 'old school' Digi-destined in time? Find out in the next chapter of "Lights Over Odaiba"! 


End file.
